


Time Management

by QueenieLacy



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Frustrated MJF, Internal Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Make him jealous, Rimming, Roughing Up A Character, Scheming, Slight BDSM undertone, Spanking, Strong Language, Workaholic Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: He understood that AEW was Cody's dream come true, that he had to put in quite a bit of hard work and be truly dedicated, but Max was tired of going to bed alone.
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/MJF
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Time Management

MJF let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked at his silver Rolex again. It was nearing midnight and Cody still hadn’t returned to their hotel. He knew his lover went to a meeting after the show. Cody promised it would be a short meeting, and he would come in time to take Max to dinner and have a night out with him.

That didn’t go as planned.

Giving up on his night out with his boyfriend, Max grabbed his phone and started searching for a place that delivered. This show was in a small town so if he waited any longer, everything would be closed beside fast food and he wasn’t feeling like that tonight. It didn’t take him long to find something. He didn’t want anything special, just something to keep him from going to bed hungry. He settled on the first thing that looked good and placed his order, making sure to order enough for Cody.

Max placed his phone on the table and stood from the couch to make his way into the bedroom of the suite. He stripped off his suit and scarf, hanging the items up neatly before removing the pair of black silk boxer briefs that were tinier than his ring gear. He hoped he might get laid tonight but that was unlikely now. Max grabbed his pair of pajama bottoms and slid them on along with a t-shirt before going back into the suite’s living room.

AEW had been a dream that Cody had for a long time. Before AEW had a name, Cody knew he wanted to create a promotion where wrestlers had more freedom and where there was something every fan could enjoy. Max had encouraged him every step of the way, helping him with whatever he could and whenever he could. He was so excited when Cody finally secured an investor and secured television time. His dream was finally coming true, but this was just the beginning. 

Max understood there was still so much work to be done which kept Cody in the boardroom and away from him. He’d grown accustomed to being the center of Cody’s world but now that spot was occupied by AEW. He didn’t mind, he really didn’t, he just wished Cody knew how to balance his work and home life better. Max didn’t need every second of Cody’s day, he wanted Cody to come home at a decent time so they could share a meal or at least get laid. Max couldn’t remember the last time they had sex and to say he was a bit frustrated was an understatement. Max grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. He decided to watch some tv as he waited for his food and Cody to show up. 

His food arrived first. Max took the food from the delivery guy and gave him a tip before turning to his place on the couch. He ate his food as he continued to watch tv. It was a reality show that he and Cody would watch together and laugh at the participants but it wasn’t as fun watching it alone. Max finished off his food and placed Cody’s food on the table before turning off the TV and going to the bedroom. He crawled into bed and soon fell asleep. Max hoped he’d be able to see Cody tomorrow.

* * *

Max was officially done with Cody’s workaholic attitude. 

He understood that AEW was Cody's dream come true, that he had to put in quite a bit of hard work and be truly dedicated, but Max was tired of going to bed alone. He lived with Cody and he hadn’t physically seen the man up close, in person, for at least a week. Max was probably being selfish and a spoiled brat, but he needed to break up Cody’s recent workaholic routine.

Max finally decided he was done with Cody’s workaholic nature last weekend. It was a rare weekend off where neither one of them was on the road and Cody didn’t have any important meetings to attend. Max thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend time together but he should have known better. He found Cody in their living room on Saturday morning, cell phone glued to his ear and his tablet on his lap. Max was about to turn around and leave the room when he thought of an idea.

He entered the living room and made his way over to the couch. Cody never looked up from his tablet as Max plopped down on the couch and let out a dramatic yawn, stretching his arms over his head, in an attempt to gain Cody’s attention. When that didn’t work, he slid closer to Cody and cuddled up next to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist and placing his head on the older man’s shoulder, he pretended to read whatever was on the tablet.

“...no, these numbers are fine…” Cody continued on and failed to acknowledge Max’s presence. Max looked over at Cody and decided to turn it up a notch. He took one hand from Cody’s waist and placed it on his thigh, rubbing circles into the flesh before leaning in to place a kiss on Cody’s cheek. Before Max could do anything else, Cody abruptly stood up. Max almost fell over but quickly caught himself and looked up in time to see Cody walking out of the room. Max felt insulted and saddened by the gesture. It made him feel like Cody didn’t want to be bothered with him anymore...didn’t want him anymore. The rational part of him knew that wasn’t the case, that Cody was just wrapped up in work, but that didn’t lessen his hurt.

“Why the long face, mini-me?” MJF was brought out of his thoughts by Chris Jericho speaking to him. Le champion approached Max as he leaned against the wall in thought.

“Just because I like scarves doesn’t make me a mini-you.” Max retorted and Chris scoffed.

“Whatever makes you feel better, kid.” Chris shrugged off the comment. “But you didn’t answer the question. Better question, why are you out in the hallway looking like you’re plotting revenge?” He asked.

“Because I am plotting.” Max answered and let out a huff before turning to face Chris. “You’re a busy man. You have a band, a podcast…how do you make time for your family?” Max questioned, maybe he could pass on some tips to Cody.

Chris frowned as he looked at Max. “That’s...kind of a weird question. Why do you ask?” He questioned. 

Max shrugged. “I was just wondering.” He said softly before looking away from the older man. He wasn’t going to get any help from him.

Jericho raised an eyebrow as he looked at the younger man, wondering why he would ask such a question. To his knowledge, Max wasn’t married and he didn’t have kids. He was with Cody so why would he-. “Oh, this is about Cody!” Jericho exclaimed, causing Max’s head to snap back up to look at the man.

“What? Who said this was about Cody? I never said this was about Cody.” Max quickly explained. “Why would you thin-.”

“Cody spending more time at the front office than with you, huh?” Jericho asked but didn’t give Max a second to answer. “Yeah, I didn’t really know how to manage all of my time either when I was younger but don’t worry…” Jericho said and clasped Max’s shoulder. “I can help you out with this and help you give Cody a reality check.”

Max scoffed at the offer. “How can I even give Cody a reality check when he doesn’t even notice I’m there?” He mumbled out and Chris let out a sigh. He placed his hand on Max’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, little me.” Chris smirked as he looked at Max. “Leave the planning to Uncle Chris.” 

A few days later, Cody was walking down the hall of the backstage area of the latest stadium they were in. He was headed to a creative meeting with Chris about their storyline. Max would be there along with Wardlow and the rest of the Inner Circle and Elite guys. Cody wasn’t too worried about their storyline. They were all professionals and he was sure they would all put on a show. His mind was more so focused on all of the business happening off camera. Cody had marketing to approve and finance projects. He was currently looking at an email on his phone as he walked down the hall. He was so engrossed in the email that he didn’t see Chris walking toward in the other direction. 

“Cody!” Chris exclaimed as he met Cody in the hallway. “How’s it been?” He questioned.

“Good.” Cody answered as he reached Chris and the door to the meeting room. “How about you?”

“Good, good.” Chris cleared his throat. “I know this is none of my business, and feel free to tell me to go to hell, but...how are you and Max? Are you two still a thing?” Chris asked and Cody gave him a confused look. Why would Chris ask that?

“Of course.” Cody answered and Chris put on his best surprised face. 

“Oh, really...hm.” Chris looked away as if he was thinking, waiting for Cody to take the bait.

Cody’s eyes narrowed at Chris’ reaction. Why was he surprised by this news? Everyone knew they were together. “What’s with that?”

“What?” Chris asked innocently and Cody scoffed. 

“That ‘hm’. What’s with the ‘hm’?” Cody could feel himself becoming more frustrated by the second and he was about three seconds from punching Jericho in the face unless he got answers. 

“Oh well, you know....I don’t want to cause any drama.” Chris began, internally laughing at his words. “It’s just Wardlow’s been kinda...touchy with Max and you know Max, young and naive Max-.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Cody gritted out, cutting Chris off. He knew what Chris was insinuating and he didn’t want to hear the words vocalized. Chris quickly nodded in agreement. 

“I’m sure you’re right.” Chris said and then reached for the door, turning the knob and pushed it open. “After you…”

“I can’t believe I let Chris talk me into this.” Max mumbled to himself, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes darted around the room. He was sitting at the conference table with a number of other wrestlers, waiting for Cody and Chris to arrive for the meeting. He heard a chuckle from beside him and turned to look at Wardlow, who was currently leaning back in his chair and looking at something on his phone. 

“Come on, I think this will be fun.” He suggested and Max rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you and Jericho would think that.” Max commented. “I should just talk to Cody. This is ridiculous, childish. I shouldn’t play a game like this.” Max added but Wardlow shook his head. 

“Nah, man. I say, let’s get his blood pressure rising and let’s get some good laughs.” The sidekick explained and Max scoffed. 

“Remember that when Cody breaks your nose.” Max replied and Wardlow chuckled again. Max turned his attention to the door when he heard it start to open. His eyebrows raised when he saw Chris Jericho and then the platinum blonde of Cody’s hair peek out from around the corner. Max gasp before reaching out and roughly grabbing Wardlow, pulling the man toward him. Max pulled Wardlow so hard that the man also slipped out of his seat. He quickly caught himself, hand landing on Max’s thigh to stabilize himself. He was about to ask Max what that was all about when he caught the glance of the open door and Cody walking inside. 

Wardlow chuckled. “What about this being childish?” He teased. 

“Well, I am young....” He whispered back. Max raised his eyes once more to see Chris Jericho staring back at him. Le champion winked and Max couldn’t help but grin as he turned his attention back to Wardlow.

Cody walked inside the meeting room and headed for his seat at the head of the conference table, with Jericho’s words echoing in his mind. His eyes drifted around the room to find his lover and when he finally found him, his eyes widened and he felt his blood pressure rise as he watched Max with Wardlow. The two were looking at something on Wardlow’s phone. Max was smiling and saying something while the other man nodded along, but that didn’t phase him. What unnerved him was the rather large hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. Max didn’t seem to notice the hand, too engrossed in whatever he was watching and saying. Cody saw the hand squeeze Max’s thigh ever so slightly and Cody swore he heard Kill Bill sirens go off in his head.

Cody shook his head before clearing his throat. “Everyone is here, so let’s get started.” 

Cody declared the talent meeting a success. Well, he managed to keep himself from jumping across the table and punching Wardlow in the face, so he deemed the meeting a major success. He couldn’t keep his focus on the meeting as others spoke. His eyes would always drift over to Max and Wardlow, no matter how hard he tried to stay focused. It seemed like everytime he looked over at the two, they were quietly giggling at some inside joke between the two. It irritated Cody. Despite his earlier confidence that Max and Wardlow were just friends, he couldn’t stop the little voice in the back of his head that said the two friends were a bit too close. 

The meeting ended without incident and everyone started to file out of the room. Cody stood from his chair and watched as Max and Wardlow laughed about something. His eye twitched when he saw Wardlow squeeze Max’s shoulder. Cody was about to make his way over to the two buddies when one of the talents grabbed his arm and started speaking. He was forced to watch as Max left with Wardlow, the bigger man’s hand moving to the small of Max’s back. He couldn’t tell if the big brute winked at him or if he was imagining things. Cody turned his attention back to the conversation with the talent. He would deal with that later. 

“I thought you said this was going to work.” Max half-yelled into the phone while pacing around the hotel suite. His sweats hung low on his hips and he was shirtless, as he was sure a jealous Cody would burst through the door at any moment and ravish him. It was nearly midnight and Cody still wasn’t back. 

“I never said that.” Chris disputed. “Besides, this is only part one of the process.” 

“You never said anything about a process.” Max retorted and he could practically hear Chris shrug on the other end. 

“Everything in life is a process.” 

“I don’t need a philosopher, Jericho. I need Cody to dick me down.”

“You’ll get exactly that.” Jericho promised. “We just have to turn it up a notch...I’m going to get with Wardlow...just make sure you go along with whatever happens.”

“...should I be afraid?”

“Maybe.”

A few days later, Cody walked out from backstage and down to the ring. It was a few hours before the show and Cody wanted to check on things ringside before getting ready. There were some other wrestlers in and around the ring, as well as some other AEW employees. Cody’s eyes very quickly locked onto Max. He could also always spot his Max no matter how crowded the area was. 

Max was in the ring with DDP and Wardlow. They seemed to be going over their segment later in the night. Cody was too far away so he couldn’t hear them, but it looked like they were pitching some ideas for the segment. Cody was about to turn away and finish with his checks, but he froze when he saw Wardlow quickly wrap his arms around Max’s waist from behind. The big man said something before picking Max up. Max and DDP chuckled as Wardlow placed Max down. The trio spoke some more, seemingly joking, before walking toward the ropes.

“Alright, good work.” He heard DDP say.

“Yeah, good work.” Wardlow spoke before slapping Max on the ass. Cody balled his fingers into a fist before quickly turning his back to the scene. He was going to be charged with murder if he didn’t leave the area soon. 

Cody managed to keep it together until midway through the show. Max’s segment just finished and he watched from the guerilla position as Max and Wardlow walked through.

“That was great.” Max praised Wardlow. The big man nodded and gave Max a quiet thank you. “I’m going to pack up and head out.”

“Me too, maybe I can catch a ride with you to the hotel?” Wardlow asked and Max nodded.

“Yeah sure. I’ll see you in ten.” Max said and went one way down the hall to the dressing room he shared with Cody.

Wardlow turned and walked in the opposite direction of Max. Cody stealthily moved from the guerilla position and followed Wardlow down the hall until he was sure no one else was around. “Hey, Wardlow.” Cody called out and the man stopped, turning around to look at Cody. “You have a moment? Wanted to run an idea by you.”

Wardlow nodded and smiled. “Sure, what’s up?”

Cody caught up with Wardlow and stood in front of him. “I wanted to talk to you about Max.”

“Okay.” 

Cody reached up and roughly pushed Wardlow against the concrete wall. He wasn’t sure where this level of strength came from, Wardlow was obviously a bigger man, but Cody managed to keep him pinned against the wall. “I want to talk about what you’re doing with my boyfriend.” Cody was seething as Wardlow struggled in his grip.

“What are you talking about?” Wardlow’s eyes widened as Cody gripped his shirt so tight that he could hear it starting to rip.

“The touches, the looks.” Cody started. “You think you can just steal Max away from me? You think you can just come here and swoop Max off his feet? Like some Disney Princess?” He half-yelled And Wardlow started to chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” Cody roughly shook Wardlow before slamming him back against the wall. 

“Max said you were going to break my nose, not my back.” Wardlow groaned when he back made contact with the concrete wall.

“Wait, what?” Cody questioned, his grip loosening. “Why would Max tell you that?”

“Because he’s been playing you.” Wardlow explained. “With Jericho’s help, he wanted to make you jealous.”

Cody was still confused, brows furrowed together. “Why would he want to make me jealous?”

“He’s been feeling neglected, unwanted.” Wardlow shrugged. “Or something like that. You’ve been working overtime and he never sees you so he wanted to get your attention. I just did it for laughs.” Wardlow smirked as Cody dropped his hands.

“Oh.” Cody spoke and turned away from Wardlow. “Sorry.” He said before quickly walking away from the bigger man. Cody thought about his schedule. He had been working quite a lot. AEW was still in its infancy and needed a lot of attention, but he couldn’t believe he had been so oblivious. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he took Max on a date. When did they last have sex? He was such an idiot and he’d admit all of his faults. Cody would apologize and put a plan in place so he could at least take Max on one date a week. He’d clean up his schedule and better delegate tasks to other employees, but he’d do all that tomorrow. Tonight, Cody was going to give Max what he really needed...what they both really needed.

Cody stopped in front of their dressing room and pushed the door open, visibly startling Maxwell as he packed up his clothing. “Oh Cody, hey.” Max greeted his lover as he tossed the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. He turned around to see Cody in the room with the door closed behind him. “Are you comin-Woah!” Max yelped as Cody pressed against him, pressing him into the wall. He raised his hand to place them on Cody’s shoulders. “Cody, what are you doing?”

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out.”

Max felt a shiver go up his spine as Cody’s deep, rough voice seeped into his soul. He swallowed hard as he looked at his love, a devilish grin on his face like a cat that finally caught its mouse. Max loved it when Cody was like this. “Cody-.”

“Go back to the hotel and get ready for me. I’ll be there right after the show ends.” Cody commanded, not explaining anything to Max. No explanation was needed. Max already knew what he needed to do. 

Max nodded. “Yes.” He answered but that wasn’t good enough. Cody reached up and ran his fingers through Max’s hair and gripped the short strands. It didn’t hurt Max but provided a good pressure on his scalp.

“Yes, what?” Cody growled out lowly.

“Yes, daddy.” Max answered and Cody released him. 

As soon as Cody let him go, Max scrambled out of his grasp and quickly made his way to the door, throwing it open and damn near running out of the building. 

He was going to have to send Jericho an expensive gift.

* * *

Cody smirked as the electronic lock on his hotel suite door clicked and the light on the door turned to green. He quickly pushed the door open and slipped inside of the room. He managed to leave the show in record time. Before the show ended, he delegated some tasks to others so that when the show came to an end he only had to do a few things before speeding out of the building before someone asked him to do something else. He didn’t want Max to wait any longer than he had to.

Cody made sure the door was locked behind him before dropping his bag at the door and moving further into the suite. He left the living room area, rounding the corner and heading to the bedroom. He smiled as he leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as Max kneeled on the bed. He was looking down, adjusting the white lace jockstrap he was wearing. Max’s body looked amazing in the low lighting, twinkling with baby oil and maybe even a bit of glitter. His cock twitched and he was suddenly reminded just how long it had been since he was inside of his love. Cody cleared his throat, making his presence known.

Max looked up at Cody and dropped his hands from their continued adjusting. He’d been giddy since the moment he left the arena. He was finally getting a piece of what he wanted, he just wished he’d been better prepared. Max didn’t think Cody would flip a switch tonight, so he hadn’t brought all of their toys or the sexy outfits Cody really liked. He was thankful he had the jockstrap. Max watched as Cody approached the bed.

“Come here.” Cody called out and Max crawled over to the edge of the bed. He sat on his knees as Cody reached out and touched him, his hands running over hips and then down to his ass. “Look at you…” Cody whispered as he grabbed a handful of Max’s ass. “Dressed in white, like an innocent boy? Are you my good boy?” He questioned and Max nodded as he slipped his arms around Cody’s neck.

“Yes, daddy.” He answered and Cody leaned in to press his lips against Max’s. The kiss was slow but passionate. They both took their time tasting one another and becoming reacquainted. It felt like all too soon, for Max, that Cody pulled back. 

“But you haven’t been a good boy, have you?” Cody questioned. Max bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. He knew when Cody wanted a bit of a challenge from his bratty side and when Cody wanted complete submission. Cody backed away from Max, moving out of his reach. Max watched as Cody took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt. He rolled up his sleeves before moving to sit in the chair that was stationed in the far corner of the room.

Cody settled himself in the chair and beckoned for Max to come over. “Come here.” He ordered Max before undoing the first few buttons on the shirts. He watched Max climb off the bed and walk over to him. Cody reached up and guided Max closer to him. “Lay across my lap…that’s it, baby boy.” Cody spoke softly as he guided Max onto his lap.

Max laid across Cody’s lap, his stomach pressing into Cody’s groin. He laid his head on the arm of the chair and his legs spilled out across the other end of the chair. Goosebumps formed on his skin as Cody’s hands found their way home. Cody hummed as his hands ran across Max’s ass. “You’ve been acting out.” Cody breathed out. “But that’s largely my fault.”

“Daddy-.”

“Don’t say it wasn’t my fault.” Cody cut Max off. “I didn’t make time for you and you wanted my attention. I shouldn’t have been so single minded.”

“I know how important AEW is to you.” Max whispered as he pushed his ass up into Cody’s hands.

“You’re the most important person in my life, priority number one.” Cody said before grabbing a handful of Max’s ass. “With that being said, acting out wasn’t the best way to get my attention.” Cody smirked when he felt Max shiver underneath him. “You need to learn your lesson, my bratty darling.” He chuckled. “I’m going to spank you...twenty-five times.”

“Twenty-five?” Max exclaimed and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Cody. “Didn’t you say this was your fault, daddy?.” 

“Twenty then.” Cody relented, as he always did. Max opened his mouth to say something else, but Cody cut him off. “I can go back up to twenty-five.” He said and Max quickly closed his mouth. He shifted himself, arching his back so his butt was slightly poking out.

Cody nodded in approval and allowed his right hand to stroke Max’s thigh while his left hand rested on his lover’s back to keep him in place. “I won’t make you count.” Cody slid his hand higher to rest on Max’s ass. He caressed the plump flesh before quickly raising his hand and bringing it down.

Before Max could thank Cody for allowing him to not count, Cody’s hand hit his ass and a loud smack reverberated throughout the room. “Ah!” Max yelped, his hands clutching at the arm on the chair. The smack took him by surprise.

Cody chuckled under his breath. “Relax, baby boy.” He stroked Max’s slightly red flesh, somewhat soothing his skin. He waited until he felt Max’s body go lax before spanking him, watching Max’s flesh go from a nice tan to a deep red color. 

Max settled himself and relaxed into Cody’s touch. He left out a low moan after every smack. It had been too long since Cody touched him like this and his body had to become reaccustomed to it. He felt his cock twitch and grow harder in his jockstrap. Max tried to move to cause some friction against his dick but Cody had him pinned in place. He let out a whimper as he tried to figure out how many swats he had left. He should have counted. 

Cody smirked, continuing to spank Max. The moans from Max was music to his ears and started to affect him. He was already rock hard in his pants. Cody rocked slightly, rubbing his cock against Max’s thigh. Luckily, he would soon be done. “Only a few more.” He spoke before continuing. 

After a couple more minutes, Cody was done with the punishment. “You took that so well, baby boy. Perfect.” Cody praised as he gently caressed Max’s cheeks. “Let’s get you back into bed.” 

Max whimpered as Cody rubbed at his ass, loving the praise he received. He nodded before turning over and wrapping his arms around Cody’s neck. Cody’s arms slipped under his knees and around his waist before standing up. The VP cared Max bridal style to the bed, gently laying him on the bed. 

“On your stomach baby.” Cody ordered and Max did as he was told, rolling over and lying on his belly. Max could hear the shuffling of fabric that hit the floor a few seconds later. He felt the bed dip and Max opened his legs a bit more so Cody could comfortably settle between them. His eyes slipped closed as he enjoyed the butt massage Cody was giving him. Max let out a happy sigh as Cody gently kneaded the flesh and soothed the stinging. His lips curled into a smile when he felt Cody kiss at the swell of his ass. Sweet kisses that Max thought were completely innocent until, “Ah, daddy!” Max moaned loudly when he felt Cody’s wet tongue at his hole. “Oh, fuck!” 

Cody held Max’s hips tightly and lapped at his lover’s entrance. He attempted to slip his tongue inside but Max was still too tight. Cody took his time working Max open with his tongue despite Max’s cries for more. He felt a give and Cody thrusted his tongue inside, moaning at the taste. He loved eating Max out, he could do it all day if he had the time. The taste of Max burst across his tongue and he remembered why he was addicted to him.

“Please.” Max whimpered. As much as he loved Cody’s tongue, he needed something bigger inside of him.

“Lube?” Cody questioned when he came up for air.

“I put it on the nightstand.” Max answered and Cody moved to take the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He poured some on his fingers and pressed them to Max’s entrance. He circled the tight pucker before pushing a single inside.

“Tight…” Cody breathed out, feeling Max’s walls around his finger. “You okay?” Cody questioned and Max nodded quickly.

“M’yeah, don’t stop.” Max pleaded and pushed back into Cody’s finger for good measure. Cody slowly pumped his finger in and out of Max until he felt him loosen. He pressed another finger inside of Max and curled them in a “come here” motion.

“Daddy!” Max nearly jumped off the bed when Cody’s fingers hit his prostate. It had been awhile since he’d been touched there and he found himself extra sensitive. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He gripped the sheets, eyes closed, as he swore uncontrollably. He could feel a bit of sweat drip across his forehead and his grip tightened on the sheets. He was sure he’d rip them if Cody’s magic fingers slid any deeper.

“That good?” Cody smirked at Max’s reaction. Max had always been extremely reactive to his touch but he was even more so tonight. Max nodded quickly and pushed back on his fingers. “You want a third?”

“I want your dick.” Max answered.

“You’re still too tight.” Cody warned.

“I can take it.” Max moaned as his hips moved to fuck himself on Cody’s fingers. “Please.”

Cody fingered Max for a few more seconds before pulling his fingers from his lover. “Raise up onto your knees.” Cody ordered before grabbing more lube. “I want this ass in the air.” He explained and Max quickly complied, sliding his his legs forward and bending them so he was on his knees. He kept his shoulders on the mattress so he was face down.

Cody slicked his cock before repositioning himself behind Max. Grabbing his cock, he guided himself inside of Max with a moan. “Holy fuck, so tight.” Cody moaned. He continued to slowly push inside of Max until he bottomed out. “You didn’t use any toys.” Cody commented as he began to rock his hips.

Max let out a gasp when he felt Cody finally slide inside of him. “Oh, fuck.” Max moaned and shook his head. “Toys aren’t fun when you’re not there.” Max explained and pushed back on Cody. He needed more than the small rocks that Cody was giving him. 

Cody gripped Max’s hips and pulled back. “I’ll give you what you need.” He promised before slamming back inside of his lover. He set a rough pace, their skin slapping together and Cody’s grip creating a small bruise on Max’s hips. 

Max loved the rough fucking. His eyes closed, hands gripping the sheets and toes curling, as he took Cody’s rather large cock and hard thrusts. It had been so long since he’d been fucked like this, it’d been a while since he’d been fucked period, and he was enjoying it. “Oh God, yes.” Max moaned, slightly muffled by the pillow his head was lying on. “That’s my spot.” He noted as Cody’s blunt cock head pressed and rubbed against his prostate. “Please just...keep doing that.”

Cody smirked. “That feel good?” He questioned and watched Max nod his head quickly. It was a question he didn’t actually have to ask. He heard Max’s moans and felt him clenching around him. It was obvious Max was in heaven. Cody draped his body across his lover’s, so he could mouth at his neck and then moved his mouth to Max’s ear. He whispered sweet nothings and dirty words into Max’s ear.

Max wasn’t sure how long they’d been having sex but if Cody kept up his pace and his sweet talk, Max would finish sooner rather than later. “Mmh, stop. I’ll cum.” He warned. Cody didn’t stop or slow down, telling Max to cum and to not hold back. It only took a few more thrusts for Max to finish and Cody soon followed.

About an hour later, Max laid across the bed with Cody at his side. They were all cleaned up and Cody ordered Chinese food to be delivered to the hotel. Max snuggled up next to Cody, his head on Cody’s chest. Cody’s arms wrapped around him and Max tightened his hold on Cody.

“I’m sorry.” Cody breathed out and Max raised his head so he could turn and look up at Cody. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. “I got caught up in my work and forgot about everything else.”

“That’s what happens when you’re running a new business. You have to pour everything into it.” Max explained.

“But that doesn’t excuse my...absence.” Cody started. “I forced you into a scheme just to get some time with me.”

“For the record, that wasn’t my idea. That was a Chris Jericho special.” Max explained and Cody chuckled.

“Now all of Jericho’s questions make sense.” 

“Besides, you know I'm a brat that wants all of your attention.” Max joked before adjusting himself and getting comfortable again.

“Well, I promise to schedule my work better and delegate tasks, so I have more time for you.” Cody promised and pressed a kiss to the top of Max’s head. 

“Good.” Max smiled at the kiss. “Because if this happens again, I’m just going to walk into the boardroom and sit on your lap in front of all of the other executives. You know I’ll do it.”

Cody laughed. He knew Max was serious. “Hm, maybe I should ignore you some more so I can show you off.” 

“Maybe I can catch the eye of one of your billionaire partners…” Max offered and then let out a laugh when he heard Cody let out a huff.

“You’ll never see the board room at H.Q.” Cody promised.

“Never?”

Cody nodded. “Never.”

Max smiled softly before closing his eyes to rest. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
